


Finna Nut 2: Revenge of the h

by Yosu



Series: Finna Nut: A Series of Unfortunut Events [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Also kinda library sex?? its just pee pee touching, Gay, Kinda?, Lap Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: saga and ritsu fuck in the library a lot and a librarian watches kinda





	Finna Nut 2: Revenge of the h

**Author's Note:**

> ooga booga kill me or else

\---

"Hey," Masamune cooed calmly to Ritsu, who was fidgeting on their walk to school. "Is your body okay?"

Ritsu blushed, remembering their activity in the library the day prior. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He blushed a shade of pink - similar to the cherry blossoms floating in the air. "It's just-- let's never do that again." Ritsu blushes a bit deeper.

If you're wondering what they did -- what Masamune and Ritsu did -- well, jeez. That was embarrassing to answer, although Masamune didn't show it on his face. 

They fucked in the library. Multiple positions.  _Surprisingly_ , they weren't found out. Despite Ritsu moaning load as hell, or how the entire library was filled with the noises of Masamune pounding Ritsu. 15 minuets of that.

Thank  _fuck_ the band was playing that day -- if anyone saw what they were doing, Ritsu'd die of embarrassment (or maybe just an anxiety attack) and Masamune would be expelled.

Fuck. Doing  _risky_ things just gave Masamune a thrill. A bigger hard on than a blushing or embarrassed Ritsu.

"You ever wanna do that again?" Masamune asked.

Ritsu froze. A blushed deeply. "No- we- we could've gotten into serious trouble by doing that!" He awkwardly walked towards the senior. "I-I love you, Saga-sempai, b-but I-"

\---

When people aren't around, it's surprising how snuggly Ritsu can get. But, like most things, it takes forever for Ritsu to actually get  _emotionally ready._ The freshman is still blushing hard -- color similar to this morning.

Dammit. This wasn't the only thing that's hard.

Ritsu clung to Masamune's arm, heat radiating from him. "I- I'm really glad no one is here to see us-" He gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Thank god Masamune was good at noticing small things like that. "Although I-" He blushed.

 _Although I...?_  

"I- I know I was embarrassed early but," He blushed. "I would actually like to do...  _that_ stuff again."  
  
Oh my.  _Oh my_.

\---

Hiding in the corner of the library was easy. Getting Ritsu to calm down was somewhat hard (haha, hard). Constantly being on watch, making sure not a single soul was in the library. 

"Are you  _sure_ no ones here?" Ritsu squeaked again.

Masamune looked around for the umpteenth time.

No one.

"By now, I'm sure."

Ritsu glanced at the senior. "What sh- what should we do?" He blushed. "I doubt full on...  _that_ would be a good idea.

And by  _that_ , Masamune knew Ritsu meant  _sex_.

So Masamune pressed his palm against Ritsu's groin. That was sexual, right?

And thusly, Ritsu squeaked (or maybe he moaned? Masamune was about to start splitting hairs about this). "S-saga-senpai-"

"Maybe we can do this?" Masamune asked.

Ritsu voicelessly answered, nodding his head.

Masamune thusly unbuttoned Ritsu's school jeans -- and unzipping them, and slipping his hand in Ritsu's white briefs.

"You're really cute in these," He complimented, groping Ritsu's small member. 

Ritsu blushed red. "I- Tha-  _ahh,_ " Ritsu said, being cut off mid moan.

Shit, that was really cute.

\---

The library. Five minuets later.

It's really quiet in the library, aside from the occasional praise from Masamune and the muffled moan from Ritsu.

And no one came in the entire time.

(Oh, Ritsu orgasmed too. It was very cute watching him turn so _rigid_ , then turn to jelly.)

\---

The times Masamune has had sex with Ritsu, he's noted that the boy is very  _tight_. He'd compare it to a girls', but then again, Masamune never really had sex with a girl.

(And by now, Masamune is so unsure what sexuality he is. Is he gay? Is he just a really confused straight boy? He doesn't fucking know at this point.)

\---

The library. Another lazy afternoon of reading books with Ritsu, and of course, and mostly empty library.

The librarian was there, minding her own business.

Thank god. Masamune was ready to make things  _sexual_ between him and Ritsu.

He leaned near Ritsu. " _What do you do... when, you know,_ " He whispered.

"When I what?" Ritsu chirped. 

"Y'know. Get off."

Ritsu gave a confused look. "Get off?" He hummed. "Same time as you, usually."  
  
"Not what I meant."

Silence.

Msamune sighed. "I mean when you  _jack off_." The senior hushed the final part, he seriously did not want to be caught by the librarian.

Ritsu blushed a dark pink. And oh god, at this point Masamune believes he has an embarrassment kink. "I shou-- I shouldn't really talk about  _that,_ but I-" He squeezed his eyes shut. "I only do it thinking of you."  _Jesus_ , that's fucking cute. "And I- I sometimes... uh, how do I say thi-this,"  
  
" _You play yourself_?" Masamune kept his voice as low as he could. Fuck all, that's  _hot._

Ritsu rigidly nodded.

The librarian - probably the same age as Masamune -- glanced over at them.

Fuck.

\---

Library, and yet another lax day.

Empty. And Ritsu was in Masamune's lap, after a bout of confidence (or momentary insanity, Ritsu uses that term alot --  _especially_ in the context Masamune. Which he found neat.

"Are you okay?" Masamune asked. Ritsu sad rigidly, very hot and very nervous -- slightly shaking.

"I-I-I'm fine." Ritsu responded softly.

"You don't  _look_ fine."  
  
Ritsu shivered, clearly blushing. "It's  _embarrassing._ " He mumbled.

Masamune felt blood rush to his groin. Holy shit.

"Saga-senpai-" Ritsu squeaked. "You're poking me."  
  
"Oh." Masamune, for the first time, blushed. "Sorry about that."  
  
Ritsu shifted his waist -- which made Masamune blush a little bit  _more._ And maybe made his hard-on worse. Yes, Ritsu was average boy. So-- squishy chest, flat rear,  _but god!_ That didn't mean Masamune still found it hot. "It's- It's okay."

Masamune leaned into Ritsu. "Do you mind if I..."  
  
Ritsu went red -- clear by the tips of his ears. "Yes." He mumbled out.

Masamune unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them.  _Fuck,_ he was hard.

He calmly grabbed his dick, and softly began rubbing it.

And Ritsu was in total silence. Probably cutely embarrassed all this.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> im banning masamune


End file.
